


Angels and Bruises

by Queer_deer



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angel Eddie, Blood and Injury, Depression, Lesbian Beverly Marsh, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reddie, Violence Warning, angel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queer_deer/pseuds/Queer_deer
Summary: Richie gets abused at home and jumped at school. His only friends are Stanley Uris and Beverly Marsh. One night Richie's dad came back from one of his long business trips and his mom was already passed out at some bar in Derry, Richie had already had a very shit day at school and his dad beat him up pretty bad. Eddie is an angel who starts visiting and taking care of him.Yes I know I'm bad at summaries but I'm very excited for this fic I'll be starting on it as soon as I can!Also this is based on a fanart, that I couldn't find and don't know who drew.





	Angels and Bruises

Coming as soon as possible I promise!


End file.
